nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Palm City
Palm City is a fictional Florida city that is the open world setting of Need for Speed: Heat. The name of the city, and surrounding location, was revealed as the setting for Need for Speed: Heat on August 14, 2019, with an in-depth article being published to the official Need for Speed website on October 11, 2019.Website: ea.com (2019) Under the Hood: Our Best World''Available at: https://www.ea.com/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-heat/news/under-the-hood-our-best-world The open world location is a fictional representation of south-east United States, with inspiration coming from two states in particular; Florida and Georgia, and can be explored during either during the day or at night. Inspirational ques for the setting include Miami, Georgia's Blue Ridge Mountains, the Everglades, Cape Canaveral Air Force Station, PortMiami, and the Columbus Quarry. A dynamic weather system can change the driving conditions from dry to wet through differing amounts of rain, as well as fog and mist. Districts Bayview Park Bayview Park can be found in north-east Palm City. It is a smaller scale business district made up of various office complexes, condominiums, and apartment complexes. Blackwood Heights Blackwood Heights can be found in central Palm City. Cape Castille Cape Castille can be found in south Palm City. It is an airbase built and dedicated to the construction of space launch operations, including a rocket constructing complex and various launch sites. One launch site, Hawking Spaceport, has an active rocket. Cloudbank Cloudbank can be found in north Palm City. It is one of the highest points in Palm City and is home to a vast radio astronomy observatory, Cloudbank Radars, at its peak. Big Ridge Road passes through the observatory. Downtown Palm City Downtown Palm City can be found in central-east Palm City. It is the central business district of Palm City and is made up of various skyscrapers, high-rise hotels, and a monorail transport system. Eden Shores Eden Shores can be found in north-east Palm City. It is a coastal resort district made of up hotels, bars, restaurants, and tourist attractions along a pristine white sand beach. Edgewood Valley Edgewood Valley can be found in central Palm City. Some of its notable features include a large abandoned shopping mall, a large parking garage, and an old dirt raceway. Fairview Fields Fairview Fields can be found in southern Palm City. It is made up of various farms as well as multiple crop fields growing produce such as corn and wheat. Fort Callahan Fort Callahan can be found in west Palm City. It has a country town made up of small businesses, motels, and a church. Near the town is the abandoned Fort Callahan Prison. Frontera Hills Frontera Hills can be found in west Palm City. Grenada Wetlands Grenada Wetlands can be found in south-east Palm City. Mendoza Keys Mendoza Keys can be found in south-east Palm City. It is made up of various coral cays connected by multiple bridges spanning across the coast. Palm City Raceway The Palm City Speedway can be found in central-east Palm City. It is a tri-oval race track built for stock car racing and an inner dirt track for off-road racing. Port Murphy Port Murphy can be found in south-west Palm City. It is a dockyard made up of warehouses, silos, shipping districts, container yards, and dockyards. Manticore container port is a hotspot for drifting. Rockville Rockville can be found in north-west Palm City. It has a large limestone quarry Sandino Ranches Sandino Ranches can be found in central-south Palm City. Sandpiper Forest Sandpiper Forest can be found in north Palm City. A forest fire is active in the northern portion of the forest. Westside Westside can be found in north-east Palm City. North of Westside has Clef Water Treatment Plant, which is popular for drifting. Palm City Police Department The Palm City Police Department will engage in pursuit of illegal street racers, with a rogue task force lead by Lt. Mercer leading the police's efforts to stop street racing. The PCPD has patrol and interceptor units on the streets, and a aerial helicopter unit fitted with an extremely luminous searchlight. Locations Garages Garages can be found across Palm City and can be purchased with Bank. Each garage offers more opportunities to escape the police at night and be rewarded earned rep. Safehouse Safehouses found across Palm City can be used to escape the PCPD during the night. Dealerships Cars can be purchased from dealerships found across Palm City. Gas Stations Gas Stations can be driven through to fix any car damage and replenish nitrous shots, but can only be used three times during a single pursuit. Activities Various activities can be found and participated in across Palm City. They have multiple targets that the player can beat to earn rewards. Jump A Jump activity has a set distance target that the player can beat for a reward. Speed Trap A Speed Trap activity has a set speed target that the player can beat for a reward. Drift Zone A Drift Zone activity has a set drift target score that the player must beat to earn a reward. Collectables Collectables can be found hidden across Palm City. Billboards Billboards found across Palm City can be smashed through for a reward. Flamingos Flamingos hidden across Palm City can be collected for a reward. Street Art Street Art found across Palm City can be collected and unlocked as a decal that can applied to the player's car. Trivia *In ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2, there's a similarly named circuit called Palm City Island. References Category:Cities Category:Need for Speed: Heat